Extreme Answers Wrestling Unified Tag Team Championships
The EAW Unified Tag Team Championships are professional e-wrestling championships in Extreme Answers Wrestling (EAW). It is currently used as an inter-branded championship between all three brands in EAW. It was first established in July 2009 when RoViper defeated La Secta Apocolyptica to unify the EAW Tag Team Championships and the EAW World Tag Team Championships. 'History' 'Origin' The Unified Tag Team Championships were created when EAW Management decided to combine the EAW World Tag Team Championships (held by RoViper) and the EAW Tag Team Championships (held by La Secta Apocolyptica). Since the two teams had already been feuding and the pinnacle of e-federations was coming up, EAW Management decided to book La Secta Apocolyptica and RoViper in a tag team match at Pain For Pride II to unify the two sets of tag team championships and create the EAW Unified Tag Team Championships. At the time, Kevin Devastation (who was part of La Secta Apocolyptica) was Interwire Champion, while Robbie V (part of RoViper) was National Extreme Champion. Because of this, EAW Management made the tag team match a "Winner Takes All" Championship match, putting all six championships on the line. At the event, RoViper was able to defeat La Secta Apocolyptica and become the first Unified Tag Team Champions. 'Reigns' The EAW Unified Tag Team Championships are the first EAW Championships to have been unified in Extreme Answers Wreslting. The inaugural champions were RoViper (Robbie V & Viper) when they won the championships as a result of a unification match between the two pairs of tag team champions. There have been fourteen (14) different official champions, with RRS and Robbie V having the most reigns at two each, winning their championships as part of two different teams respectively. , one half of the current Unified Tag Team Champions, at Dynasty the night he won the titles (2011)]]The longest reigning EAW Unified Tag Team Champions were RoViper who held the championships for approximately seven (7) months (between Pain For Pride II and King of Extreme II). The shortest reigning EAW Unified Tag Team Champions were MC Squared (Mr. DEDEDE & Captain Charisma) who held the championships for approximately one (1) month. Title History Key Names History As of , . :† indicates reigns and title changes not recognized by EAW. {| class="wikitable" width=98% style="text-align:center;" !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=4%|# !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=20%|Team !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=0%|Reign !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=12%|Defeated !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=15%|Event !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=12%|Lost to !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=55%|Notes |- |1 |RoViper (Robbie V & Viper) |1 |La Secta Apocolytpica |Pain For Pride II |Order of the Angels |Won the EAW Tag Team Championships and combined them with their EAW Tag Team Championships |- |2 |Order of the Angels |1 |RoViper (Robbie V & Viper) |King of Extreme II |MC Squared (Mr. DEDEDE & Captain Charisma) | |- |3 |MC Squared (Mr. DEDEDE & Captain Charisma) |1 |Order of the Angels |Showdown vs. Dynasty V |Ryding Regulationz (Regulator & Matt Ryder) | |- |4 |Ryding Regulationz (Regulator & Matt Ryder) |1 |MC Squared |Grand Rampage III |SG Generation (SG2 & Drake Blake) | |- |5 |SG Generation (SG2 & Drake Blake) |1 |Ryding Regulationz (Regulator & Matt Ryder) |Showdown |Decipals of Death (Mr. Blood & Dark Demon) | |- |6 |Decipals of Death (Mr. Blood & Dark Demon) |1 |SG Generation (SG2 & Drake Blake) |Road to Redemption IV |Dynasty X (HBB & Alexander Da Vinci) | |- |7 |Dynasty X (HBB & Alexander Da Vinci) |1 |Decipals of Death (Mr. Blood & Dark Demon) |EAW: 3 Year Anniversary |Sex N' Violence | |- |8 |Sex N' Violence |2 |Dynasty X (HBB & Alexander Da Vinci) |Dynasty |Channel Zero | |- |9 |Channel Zero (Apollo Calix & Kawajai) |1 |Sex N' Violence |Showdown | Sons of Mayhem |This was a Steel Cage match, Channel Zero won after Robbie V hit a concussion on RRS, allowing Channel Zero to exit the cage for the victory |- |10 |Sons of Mayhem (Eddie Mack & Smyth) |1 |Channel Zero (Apollo Calix & Kawajai) |Pain 4 Pride | - | |- } Category:Titles Category:Title History Category:Championships Category:Championship belt images Category:Tag team championships Category:Tag Team Championships Category:EAW Category:EAW Champions